How to save a life
by Tyah Mikaelson
Summary: Story of Klaus/Caroline based on all of their scenes until the end of the 4th season. Every scene has it s own chapter, more or less. Different POV s. Some are slightly smutty, consider yourself warned. :) Klaroline/mentions Tyler and other characters
1. Chapter 1 - Genuine beauty

_**These are the stories about Klaus and Caroline, based on all their scenes in TVD until the end of the 4th season, more or less. Every scene will have one chapter, most of it is my take, not necessarily following the events of the show.**_

_**Disclamair: I do NOT own anything. Not even a dollar in my pocket. **_

**1. Genuine beauty. **

- Please, let me in – he said, his eyes rigid and pleading. - My blood will heal her, so could you please ask the sheriff to let me in?

Matt`s face was a grimace of hatred and contempt, not knowing what else to say to this man. Liz appeared at the door. Fearless and determined, still... how fragile she was, standing in front of a thousand years old, original vampire. Hiding her shivers and knowing that maybe she`ll regret this, she invited him in.

Klaus went straight to her room. She lay there, in her bed, covered with thin blanket, looking exhausted, pale, and scared. They stared at each other for a moment. What could he say to her? – Are you going to kill me? – she spoke with a childish voice, and they both knew it wasn`t a question.

- On your birthday?! – he asked, pretending like it didn`t hurt what she said a moment ago. – You really think that low of me? – Yes. – her voice grew stronger with anger. For a second, he felt like his lungs were filled with seawater, and it burned like hell inside. He took a deep, heavy breath and sat by her side. His motions were slow, trying not to scare her even more. She radieted sadness and fear, he smelled it around her. Then he moved his arm and pulled the blanket off her shoulder, just to witness her pulsating wound that spread in the matter of seconds. He let out a low sigh. – It looks bad. My apologies, you were just a collateral damage... it`s nothing personal – said Klaus in one breath, like he was talking to a bussines partner or a political rival. He composed his face in a strict, unemotional mask. It took a minute.

Silence was long. And then he noticed Caroline was wearing a bracelet he gave her as a gift. He stroked it gently, and felt a strong impulse to say something that would make her relax. – I love birthdays – he said. Caroline looked at him like he was mad, or a psychopath who`s gonna torture her with small talk before he kills her. – Yeah...`Cause you had...a gzillion of them or something – she snorted. – We need to change your perception of time, Caroline... celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions... You`re free now.

- No... I`m dying. – Caroline said, accepting the heaviness of those words. That hit him like a rock. He couldn`t let that happen. He had so many years to enjoy in his ageless life, and so much to tell her about. To share his passion for music and art, for traveling, for life. He put a challenge on her to decide what is going to happen, not even knowing why. – I could let you die, if that`s what you want... If you think there is no purpose of your existence...I thought about it myself... – he said slowly, imagining some past years and centuries. – But there`s a whole new world out there, sweetheart, full of music, arts, and big cities... – he paused. – And genuine beauty. Looking at him at that moment, Caroline knew what he meant by those last words. Her eyes opened widely as she thought about everything he said. What happiness would it be to see all the cities of the world, and touch all the beauty there is... to witness the time changing and eras passing, and still enjoy it...

- All you have to do is ask, love – she heard him say quietly, emphasizing each word. Suddenly, she became painfully aware of Klaus, his voice, her room, her blood slowly dripping on a pillow... He came here to save her, not to kill her. He was giving her a chance for life, not a passage to death. She looked into his eyes, and saw a burning desire for her decision to be the right one. He wanted her to live. That evil, arrogant person who brought nothing but misery to this town was now helping her. She saw the passion in that man, sitting here beside her, and wanted to be just like him. – I don`t wanna die – she said, feeling the treacherous tears on her face. That was all he needed to hear. He picked her up slowly, like she was a little child, fragile and breakable, and pulled up his sleeve. – There you go, sweetheart. Have at it. – he said. She touched his hand, carefully, and put her lips on his cold skin. He suppresed a shudder from the touch of her fangs and, wondering why he felt so protective, let her drink.

When he offered Caroline his blood, something happend. It was so strange for both of them to enjoy wildly at this, even though for a vampire, drinking blood is a powerfull pleasure...but this was different. It wasn`t about the power and submission. Nor a pure, simple feeding. Caroline tasted the blood so spicey and sweet, she felt dizzy and high just from the smell of it. And Klaus...ah, Klaus. So strong and powerfull, yet he found himself kneeling before the touch of her hair on his chin. In the center of his being, something started to fall apart, because her lips on his skin were so soft and tender, and she was so beautiful with her face in agony of thirst and pleasure. He knew he was in love.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dear Diary

**2. Dear Diary**

_- Caroline writes in her diary, **6PM**_

This dress I`m wearing? Yeah, it was left on my doorstep. I found it in a box, along with an invitation and a message from Klaus. That guy... I just love how he always expects I`m gonna fall for him every second. And then he buys me stuff, spills promises and looks at me like someday I`ll give in.

And that can`t happen. The night he came and gave me his blood, I was weak and scared and dying. Not that I remember much, maybe it`s from the injury or I was compelled... But he was different, somehow... Not that back-stabbing murderer everyone keep talking about. He was almost...gentle. He spoke of wonderfull things and how I should live long enough to see them... I remember he stroked my hair, held my hand...or something. It`s all too hazy. But I do remember how I felt. And I`m so not proud of myself for that! But I couldn`t help it, I guess. I remember being on fire. Touching his arm and I don`t think I was gentle with my fangs and nails. (_Oh, note to myself: buy a red nail polish.)_

Most of all, I remember the blood. My God...that`s why i don`t feed on people. Sometimes...it`s so tasty and compelling i just can`t stop. Or it`s just him? Oh, it was so... satisfying. Rich. Sweet, kinda spicey, like cinnamon and...I don`t know. I felt like I`m gonna fall apart, my whole body shivered, I felt it in my nervea... It was like sex. _(note to myself: call Tyler). Scrap that._

I never tasted something like that. And I remember being kinda...intimate. Like neither he or I ever experienced something like that before. I certainly didn`t, but I thought Klaus in his thousand years was...familiar with that. Oh who am I kidding...who knows how many beautiful girls got to drink his blood while he held their hands and patted them on their heads? I`m rambling. I put on a dress, and now I`m gonna embarrasse myself at the ball. Gotta go.

_**...after midnight**_

Well, that was interesting. Just got home and there was a gift waiting for me. I was angry and I still am, but the drawing was... perfect. He made me look beautiful. I wonder...is that how he sees me? There was a message, saying _„Thank your for your honesty. Klaus"._ That name haunts me for weeks and I have no idea how to get rid of it! Or do I even want to. Man, why can`t things go back to being normal and boring as hell?! That man draws me and sends me presents and dresses and diamond bracelets and he`s charming and good looking... And still he drive`s me crazy with his attitude. What happend tonight...

I came to the ball. The moment I walked in, I saw him. He was standing there in an light, fancy tux, looking gorgeous. I know, I have to sanitize my mouth after saying things like that. He walked to me, said good evening, and I went straight for the bar. Great, now he thinks I`m an alcoholic. I wanted it to look like I don`t care, but the truth is my knees were trembling and... I seriously don`t know what`s going on with me. We danced and we talked, and a few times I cought him looking at me so intense I had to look away.

I couldn`t stand to be near him, he held me too close and I felt like I`m betraying myself, betraying Tyler, Elena, everyone... I went outside for some fresh air and saw it, you wouldn`t believe what... A beautiful horse and a carriage on the road. Klaus was right beside it. I was so angry and frustrated with myself for liking him so much that I acted like a drama queen bitch. – You like horses? – he asked me. _Yes I __**do**__ like horses if you must know but I also like people who are not psychopaths and aren`t killing everything that moves around because of their mental problems and daddy-issues._ Thank God I didn`t say that out loud. He started talking about his favorite horse and how his father killed it with a sword and I didn`t wanna hear anything else until he tells me why he invited me here! Can you imagine what he said? He said he „fancies me". Yeah! With his damned British accent, it sounded like a dream come true...like a beautiful song. But of course, I couldn`t belive it. He said that I was beautiful and strong, and all I could think of was that night when he saved me, letting me drink from him. Ever since I became a vampire, i think that was the moment when I felt most contradictory to myself. Even the bunny diet wasn`t so hard to endure...but I had to think straight. I didn`t have the time nor strenght to let myself of guard and let him know what I feel about him. I didn`t know if I even believed what he was saying.

I told him I`m spoken for. By Tyler. In case he didn`t know. He just smiled. He knew what was going on between Tyler and I, and it was his fault. He didn`t mind reminding me about the break-up. I got mad. You and your freaky sire bond thing, I told him. He changed the subject. We never seemed to manage our conversations. The air around us was uncomfortable, heavy... like we wanted to say something important but never could, for some reason. I had to get away. Not trusting him, but more importantly not trusting myself, I wasn`t at my best this night. I couldn`t be sure of what will happen, where will this lead us or would I do something I shouldn`t. I left. So now my life got more complicated. Or it`s just my imagination? Oooh, I hate myself for even writing this stuff down, I know he doesn`t deserve that! Hope I at least get a few days withoust seeing him so my stupid head can rest...


	3. Chapter 3 - Conciliation talk

**3. Conciliation talk**

_**Try reading this with a British accent, works better. **_

It was one of those boring nights here in Mystic Falls... One of many. Where can you go, accept the Grill? I went there to meet my brother Kol. Never understood that boy, though, his teenage brain and ability to consider the world as a fun stage where he can satisfy his childish dreams, but he _was_ still one of us. The original family was getting smaller, usually by my choice, but I still couldn`t deny the emotional bound that connected us. There weren`t many souls left that understood us well. Usually, they feared us.

Kol and I sat at the bar, the bourbon came quickly and I noticed his wandering eyes scattering the room for some young, fresh meat. He never really mind if it ended up in his bed or between his teeth, silly boy... and he didn`t have such a great taste either. I felt sorry for him. The music was too loud, and the place was too crowded with school girls who couldn`t wait for a Saturday evening to take some stress of them. A few recognizable faces were there, too. Alaric, of course, nervously reaching for the phone every two minutes, with a glass of whiskey in front of him which he touched from time to time just to make sure it was still there. Poor, pathetic guy. Matt Donovan worked around like a bussy bee, trying to be the employee of the month, I guess. Bonnie passed by us pretending she didn`t noticed Kol and I. Small town faces. Desperate for some action that would make them seem more important to themselves... Captured in their own pathetic universe, being the constant victims of somebody else`s desires and wishes... How can they not get tired of that? I wonder...how many strikes they can handle before it turns them apart? Before every one of them hides away in some hole far from here and never returns to this unfortunate town? How long can they stick together, like a group of bloody survivors?

I thought about that while my dear brother babled on and on... – I didn`t invite you here, brother, so you could hunt yourself a dinner. – I said. - Well don`t get all mad on me, Nicky! You certainly know how interesting this town is, what did you exactly expected from me? It`s not like I have something nteresting to do. I hope you`re gonna tell me what is all this about because I don`t wanna hang around here for the rest of the night. You should know, that...

He could talk forever. – You _are_ my brother, Kol, but if you don`t stop talking I`m gonna kill you. Again. – I said in a low voice. He was dangerously getting on my nerves. _Everything_ tonight was getting on my nerves. But obviously it worked, `cause he shut his mouth and looked towards the entrance. – I remember her from last night. She does look...tasty. I traced his hand, showing me the blonde girl at the door. – Say that again and I`ll ripp your heart out _right_ now, little brother.

Caroline walked in like she was in a hurry, taking off her jacket. I sensed the smell of the skin and stiffened. She came right to us. – Well good evening, beautiful. Care for a drink? – I gave her my best smile. Or so I thought. – Not even if I`m dying of thirst, but thanks! – she said, eyeing down on us like a superiour, turning around on her heal and walking in the opposite direction like a cheetah. Oooh, that sneaky little... – _That_ was interesting... – said Kol, watching me suspiciously. – What did you do to her, that poor girl? She sounded like your´e not her favorite person – he had a blast, witnessing his brother`s humiliation. He tried to hide his smile, but it was to late. – I`ll take that as a challange. Go home, Kol. I`ll talk to you tomorrow. – Wait, but you said it was important! – I heard him whining as I put on my jacket and ran out of the Grill.

- Hey, Caroline! Stop... – I felt like a fool running on a street for her. Some idiot almost ran me over with his Italian crap of a car. – Seriously! What do you want, Klaus? – I heard her say with a deep, irritated sigh. Like she was getting enough of this. I must have been a real bore, haven`t I? – Don`t be angry, love. We had a little...misunderstanding. I`m over it. – I said, as politely as possible. Hoping she`s not gonna be difficult this time. Of course, I was wrong. It was Caroline, after all. – How can I redeem myself, love?

– Oh, come on, Klaus. You and your fancy jewelry, expensive travels and romantic promises can all go to hell. Can`t you take a hint? God, how many times do I have to repeat the same thing!? I stared at her, not knowing what would be of a greater failiure in that moment – I was on a verge of a smile, tears, and fury at the same time. She was beautiful in her anger, but not in and old, cliche sense of the word. There was something about her being mad that took my breath away every time. It was the combination of her scent that became more... heavy, saturated, and her hair that bounced around her shoulders like crazy, and her eyes. Her eyes were special.

- Take a chance, Caroline – I said quietly, and it sounded almost like a question to me. She noticed it, too. I knew I had to act fast, before she changes her mind for good. – Talk to me. C`mon... Get to know me – I smiled and sat on a bench near us, inviting her to sit next to me. She did. There was a long moment of awkward silence and I felt like I`m on my first date. Get it together, Klaus. – So...What do you wanna talk about? – she asked, amused by idiotic look on my face. – You. I wanna talk about you, sweetheart. Your hopes and dreams, everything you want in life... She laughed. – Just to be clear...You should know I`m too smart to be seduced by you. – she said, smiling and rolling her eyes. – That`s why I like you - I told her the simple truth. She was adorable. I knew she would start talking eventually. She couldn`t helped it. I found out all the small but meaningfull things about her...well, not all, but enough.

But I had to be carefull. Since the last time we engaged in a conversation and that didn`t end well, I wanted to, for some reason, make it right this time. We sat close to each other, close enough so I could feel her hair on my face when the breeze came. To smell her skin, mixed with the fragrance of a perfume I didn`t know. I enjoyed in her much more that I should. I caught myself a few times trying to touch her hand and make it look like it was involuntary, or stroke her cheek when there was a lash or something... I loose my sanity with her. And I`m affraid of showing that, or even admitting it.

What a strange thing... I find myself wanting to know more about the life of a school girl, Miss Mystic Falls, a fresh vampire with absolutely no idea of how life can be, a fragile, young blonde, in every way different than me. We sat there for a short time and I offered to take her home, just to prolong the moment. She stood on a doorstep, the same one I left the dress on, looking like she had nothing else to say. It was my turn. – Well... Good night, Caroline. Have a...sweet dreams. I hope this wasn`t a waste of time for you and if it was, I apologise. – No, no...I had...It was nice, actually. You kinda...saved me from Bonnie and Elena, they wanted to come over and discuss something, and I...Well, thanks. Good night, Klaus. – she said, all blushed. I couldn`t read her. Does she want to be friends? Or there`s something more? Is she just being nice and polite to this monster nobody else likes? I was affraid of the answer. I took a step closer, meeting her eyes, our faces just a few inches apart... she shivered for a second. I heard her breath heavily. Was she affraid of me? Does she wanna kiss me as much as I want to kiss her? I froze. I didn`t risk it. I fell in love with that girl. She should`ve like me first, not spend time with me out of pitty. – So... Good night. – I said in a hurry and raced back on the street. She stood there for another moment, then turned around and closed the door behind her. I walked home. I thought about that night when I offered her my blood. What happend? It seemed like I wanted to help her as much as she wanted to help me. I didn`t feel like this for a long time. Never, actually. Well, Caroline, we`ll just have to wait and see what happens next, aren´t we, sweetheart?


	4. Chapter 4 - Blood bond reflections

**4. Blood bond reflections**

_**Klaus` POV on the first night he saved her (chapter 1) **_

I watched her fluttering around between her house, the school, the Grill, a hundred other places like a wild bird... So over-achiveing and desperate for acknowledgment, she was trying to the the best in everything she does. Silly, young Caroline... Never underestimate the power of a 17-years old blonde girl. So strong and dangerous, she moved through the crowd of her peers, their blood warm and compelling to her, yet she never triped over her own decisions. She worked them around like a queen bee, bitting her lip if the flowers weren`t delieverd on time, raising her voice on ignorant classmates for some stupid, pointless things nobody carred about. Except for he. She was Miss Mystic Falls, the best in her class, the most organised one, the cheerleader, the president of Student Council...she was my Caroline.

From time to time, I watched her from the distance. Never got too close, or too far... exactly as much as was needed to hear her and smell her... to see how she smiled when she was around Stefan, or how her face grew slightly darker and her shoulders became stiff when Damon was near... To witness her becoming that carelless, chearfull girl she was before, when she laughed with Bonnie and Elena... I was carefull enough not to let her see me. I`d stay on a proper distance, just so I don`t see her get mad at me once again. Although I loved when she did... she got even more beautiful when she was angry. But I didn`t want to impose. When you`ve lived for a thousand years, you tend to be more...patient. What a strange thing... to live your life with almost no romantic interferences, and then, in just one moment, everything changes.

I often thought about that night she almost died. What would happen if I just... let her go? Would it feel wrong? Would I feel guilt and despise towards myself? Probably. Doubtless. I never thought I`d wanna help anybody, but she was... so fragile and helpless. There`s something about that girl what makes me wanna be there for her and show her the world and protect her. I`ve must have gone mad. She looked so pale and childish. Something about her ... broke my heart with pitty. When I offered her my blood, I felt like I wasn`t myself anymore. She took me by the hand and the touch of her fingers on me send an electric pulses all through my body.

The feel of her dry lips and soft skin of her face... When she bit me, it felt like ecstasy. All those years of solitude and loneliness sudenly brimmed on the surface, and I uncontrollably enjoyed the touch of another body. I froze, letting her head rest on my chest. She locked my arm with both of her hands, sticking her nails in my skin and leaving a few thin, swollen cuts that almost immediately dissapeared. Drink, Caroline. I felt the blood leaving my body and a fealing of weakness, never as strong as now, was mixed with thrill, pain and surrender. I was awake in the strongest sense of the word... Next to her, I felt so helpleslly vulnerable. Her sips were loud and hungry, uncontrollably deep. I held her around the waist, feeling her stomach convulsing with pleasure. She sighed and the sound made me go crazy.

I put my chin on her head trying to calm myself adn took a deep breath, so I don`t grab her by the neck and tear her clothes away and... I was so aroused by the scent of her breath mixed with blood. She didn`t stop drinking for a while. I felt her body relax, her breath becoming slower and more even, and she finally let my arm and leaned on me. Her eyes were closed and she sighed with relief.

– Thank you, Klaus – she said shyly after a while. I watched her, thinking of how low she thought of me... and how I was undeniably in love with her. – No problem, sweetheart. I hope you`re satisfyed. If that`s all... I`ll go now. She looked at me, gently and atoning, almost like she was forgiving me for putting her life in a danger at all. Like I deserved it. I was such a fool. She didn`t say anything. We stared at each other for a moment, and then I got out of her room, still carrying the smell of her skin on me... I didn`t know that girl. I didn`t even think about her long enough to fall in love with her, and yet I did. What would it take for her to change her mind about me? When she drank my blood, we were like one. One the same level. Powerfull killers, broken down to pieces from touching each other... Or was it just me?


End file.
